nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Avenge
'Character First Name:' Avenge 'Character Last Name:' Nara 'IMVU Username:' ForgottenWanderer 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' August 28th 189AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'0 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' Avenge is very enthusiastic, he is always ready for an adventure and even more ready for a fight. He is very intelligent when he takes the time to plan things out, but he usually rushes without thinking ahead. He loves making corny jokes and acting silly to make people smile even in the most serious of times. He does however have a very serious side when need be and can turn from serious to silly and vice versa in an instant. He loves the night sky and the rain. He claims it's the most peaceful thing in the world. 'Behaviour:' Very silly and very enthusiastic but can be serious at any given second. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I swear I planned for this" 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Nara clan is known mostly for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest 'Ninja Class: ' genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Intelligence and Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Strength and Kenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory'"' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 7 ' 'Senbon(costs 1 pieces each): 0 ' ''' Makibishi Spikes (costs 0.5 pieces each set of 10):10 '' '''Small Scrolls (costs 3 pieces): 0 Medium Scrolls (costs 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (costs 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb (Max 3) (costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb (Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb (Max 20 costing 2 pieces): 5 Any sword (Max 7 costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 48.5 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Since he was one year old Avenge was always known to be smarter and ahead of his time but his over zealousness made people to believe he doesn't think at all. Always rushing head strong into things without thought. In years 2-4 he developed a keener sense of control and that helped him develop his intelligence a lot faster than most kids around his age. Living a normal childhood he always had time to practice and keep developing his intelligence even though the smarter he got the more trouble he seemed to get into. Labeled as a troublesome kid around the age of 10 he took on the troublesome and silly persona to the public eye but in private he is steadily and constantly developing his intelligence. 'Roleplaying Library:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Avenge%27s_Body_Flicker_Training_12-30-14 'Approved by:' Kagato - 12/23/14